Talk:Roman Empire
Magnum Opus says that he is from the "city-state" of Nova Roma -- as such, wouldn't it be that Nova Roma is in the lands of the Roman Empire and not the other way around?Also, since the Hesparian Mercenaries are sometimes called "Roman Invaders", can't we also surmise that Hesparia is part of the Empire? Grahamburger 01:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :We also don't know how far Roman Empire extends, we only know for sure that Nova Roma is one of the cities of the Empire (really the capitol), much like how Rome was a city-state in the Roman Empire on Earth. But initially the empire had Italy, before expanding outwards. Obviously unlike real world, they haven't spread into Germany (spielburg), or seemingly into other European lands. :Hesparia is a tough part, in historical terms it has referred to areas now currently spain and portugal, as well as Iberian penninsula (italy). The Hesperian mercenaries are called "Roman invaders" because they have been hired by the Roman forces. Several characters make this fairly clear (that doesn't necessarily mean they were from Nova Roma however). However still doesn't clear up what the game means by "Hesperian". Does the game actually ever refer to Hesperia directly? Or is it an indirect reference (sort of like "French")?Baggins 09:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: They only talk about Hesparia in reference to the invaders themselves. The characters never call them Roman Invaders, as far as I know, it just shows up underneath their portraits in battle sometimes. If they've been hired by Roman forces, wouldn't that mean that Minos is Roman? He is, after all, the one who hired them. Confused now! Grahamburger 21:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Basically ya, there is no specifically "Hesparians are Roman Invaders" quotes. However if you talk to Logos, Rakeesh, Shakra, and a few of the other merchants they talk about the Romans invading and hiring mercenaries (in some cases specifically mentioning the Hesperians). As for Minos, he is in for himself (he isn't quite Silmarian, he doesn't live on Marete). If I recall correctly, several generations before, his family was in charge of Silmaria at one time. Ultimately I think he may have hired the Romans and Hesperians, but that was so he could use them to gain control of Silmaria.Baggins 21:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The only reference I can find relating the Hesperian Mercenaries and the Romans at all is the comment by Marrak: "There are some nasty rumors that Magnum Opus is actually a spy for the invading army." It's his rumor during the Rite of Conquest, just before Magnum croaks. Honestly, I think that more implies that Hesperia is part of the Roman Empire, not that Romans were supposed to have hired the Hesperians. According to this disambiguation page on Wikipediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hesperia , that would make a certain amount of sense. Am I missing some dialogue? Grahamburger 20:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I do agree that Hesperians are part of the empire, but I don't think that means they are part of Nova Roma specifically. There is more than Magnum's dialogue there is also some from Wolfie, Logos, and Rakeesh. But the general aspect is that there are mercenaries from the "north" coming down to attack. They both have some kind of connection to the Romans. Its pretty unclear beyond that. When you look at various enemy forces, it describes them as being Romans or Hesperian Mercenaries. All seem to be called Roman Invaders. The game isn't so clear on why they are invading, and why some are called mercenaries specifically and others aren't.Baggins 20:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : It's probably a programming thing, the three different mobs probably have different stats. Unfortunately all we see is the same portrait with a different name. Oh well. Also, I didn't say part of Nova Roma specifically, I said part of the Empire. But, if they are part of the empire I find it unlikely that they would have been hired by Romans, rather than simply being both Roman and Hesperian so either adjective could apply. Grahamburger 21:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually it could be that they are analogue to the real Roman Empire in its decline. When they were hiring Barbarian Mercenaries into the army to fight for them, rather than hold the Empire on their own. It also lead to their downfall. Again, the game sort of hints at this, but never really says it specifically. It just seems some appear to be truly mercenaries, the others seem to be described as actual Roman soldiers.Baggins 21:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: This would also explain the skulls for helmets.... Grahamburger 04:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC)